1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to equipment for landscaping areas in preparation for irrigation. This is applicable to orange groves. The ground area between rows of trees is landscaped to provide an irrigation ditch in the center, parallel to the rows of trees. The sides of the ditch slope upwardly toward the parallel line of trees, thus forming a V ditch.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The irrigation of land through the use of ditches is an old art. The methods of forming the ditches have been developing over a long period. U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,303 to Lindeman (1927) shows concavo-convex discs used for penetrating and moving soil. The discs move the soil a little to the right and a little to the left of the line of movement of the device from which they are disposed. The movement of soil is limited to a narrow trench. U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,649 to Santos (1955) illustrates a disk gang-plow type ditching machine. The disk gang-plow will move soil laterally from its direction of movement, but it is limited to the use of only one plow on each side of the ditch.
Some entrepreneurs are presently using several pieces of standard commercial equipment. The equipment used, includes bulldozers, scrapers, graders, front end loaders and others. This haphazard method of using several pieces of equipment, has required the entrepreneur to keep several pieces of equipment and their operators available, which prolonged the task and increased the cost of forming adequate irrigation ditches.